The Story
by Mayo God
Summary: WARNING: this story has no point. except to kill off all the characters.You have been warned. Based really REALLY loosely off of the Powerpuff Girls I think I used bubbles in there A big thanks to Madison, who wrote the first half of the story!


Beauty's POV

*Sigh* "It's time to get up for another day of torture." _Well, my first day of torture anyways. Might as well look cute (my vision of cute).___Beauty easily slipped on black mini shorts, a black tank top, dark purple high-tops, and a dark purple vest. _Perfect.___I flew down the stairs only to find Boomer and Bubbles about to suck each other's faces off, on the couch. "Eeeeeeewwww, couldn't you have gone to his house?" But I wound up only being ignored by the two blues. Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh. _I hope I won't be ignored at school, Wait of course I won't, I was voted the hottest girl in school._

Blaze's POV 

I and my brothers were walking to school with the Puffs (as usual). We were behind them fooling around, when Butch pushed Brick into Beauty, and the only way to catch himself was to wrap his arms around her waist. Because of this Beauty turned rapidly turned around, causing them to lip lock. _I can't believe this. He knows that I…really care for her and so does everyone else and she's actually responding to him! Wait…why do I care? __**Because you like her.**__ What who is that? __**I'm your conscience**__. You remind me of some one. __**You?**__ No, Boomer my brother. __**Oh, the better version of you.**__ Shut up. __**Anyways, you know you like Beauty. **__Do not. __**Do so. **__Do not. __**Do so. **__NOT! __**SO! **__NOT! __**SO! **__NOT! __**SO! **__Ok, I admit it I in love with Beauty. __**Did you just say…..LOVE? **__Whatever, I'm done arguing with you._ I walked over to Butch who was rolling over laughing. "Apparently, you think this is funny." "Well, you're pretty mad so I think this is hilarious," Butch said with a red face.

_During Free Period…_

Brick's POV

_They actually think that Butch pushed me into Beauty, but it was one of my little charades to get closer to her. Okay, maybe I did it just to tick Blaze off a little. But, what they don't know won't hurt them. _Bubbles came running up to Beauty squealing in happiness. "Beauty, do you want to take a test to see what type of guy you're into?" As soon as Bubbles said "guy you're into" Brick and Blaze's heads shot straight at the girls. "Um, sure Bubs," said Beauty. Ding- ding. Pop Quiz Battle.

Blaze's POV

_I'm sure to win this. I am Beauty's counter-part after all. _"Ok, what is more important to you, Brains or Brawn?" Bubbles asked. "Brains" said Beauty. I smirked at Brick. "What are you smirking at?" said Brick. "She said she likes Brains and we all know that I'm smarter than you" Brick said, "Prove it." "I'm one year younger than you and yet we're in the same grade." _*smirk* Victory is mine!_ "That doesn't count!" Brick said. "Sure, it doesn't."

**Score**

Brick: 0

Blaze: 1

"Alright, next question. Which would you prefer a bad boy or shy guy?" asked Bubs. "Well…. a bad boy just to keep things interesting." (Emphasis on the interesting). We didn't know who to give that point to. "Now, rate these things with the following options: I'll allow it, absolutely not, I guess, or no way," said Bubbles. "Ok" replied Beauty. "Jealousy" said Bubbles. "I'll allow it," responded Beauty. Brick and I let out a breath of air in relief. "Pressuring" Bubbles asked. "Absolutely not" answered Beauty. We didn't really care for that point. "Bossiness," Bubbles questioned. "No way" Beauty said. I sneered at Brick. "What," said Brick. "Ok, let me say this so you understand. YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" "So just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I'm bossy," replied Brick. "Oh yeah."

_Flash back_

"_Butch gets me some snacks." said Brick "No, why can't you get off your lazy butt and get some yourself," yelled Butch. "Because I'm watching something important," Brick exclaimed. "You call watching America's Next Top Model important," screamed Butch._

_Back to reality_

"Whatever," Brick mumbled. "Look, Bubbles, I'm getting tired of this. I'll take it later," said Beauty. _No! She can't stop now. I was on a roll. Oh well I'll get it next time. _Right when I got to my locker I heard a snotty voice say, "Blazey!" from down the hall. _Oh, crap._ I turned around only to find Princess with a REALLY revealing outfit on. "Princess, uh, Hi, um." All of a sudden Boomer walked up and said "Hey how's it going with getting together with Beauty?" He then saw Princess in front of me and quickly said, "Well, gotta go, Bubbles isn't going to kiss herself," and ran away. Princess had tears in her eyes. "You're in love with Beauty," she said with a really sad voice. "Um" "But we're supposed to be together," Princess whined "Ok, 1 we were never together 2 you're the only one who thinks we're together and 3 I like Beauty. I'm sorry Princess." "Fine I can't have you, no one can." she growled evilly.

"WHAT THE F*CK YOU CRAZY BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and through her against the wall

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" She screeched and turned into my worst fear….. A unicorn.

"OH SHIT!" and with that I dashed down the hall at top speed

"IMA NOMNOMNOM YOUR NUTS OFF! OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"

"NOOOO!" I said as I grabbed my crotch offering it the best protection I could.

"!"

"NOOOOO!"

"**!**"

"**NOOOOO!"**

"_**!**__"_

"_**NOOOOO!"**_

"_**!**__"_

"_**NOOO-"**_

Just as I said my last no Princess, the evil nut chewing unicorn, bit my balls. I heard them scream just as the detached, "_Noooo! I'll miss you Blaze! AAAAH!" _I looked at my crotch where I saw a bloody mass of pain and ripped cloth where she had bitten through the cloth to reach my manliness. Then I looked at Princess.

"You son of a bitch." I mumbled through gritted teeth. The pain was so unbearable that at that second I fell to the floor in the mangled bloody mass of my balless self. But just before I did I faintly heard Princess say:

"MMmmmMMM! Yummy!" as she swallowed my balls.

_Brick's POV_

*ding ding*

Second period bell had just ringed and I, Brick Billium Oscar Berry, Have survived, once again, another period without people finding out my homosexuality. To celebrate I'm going to strut to math class with shades on singing the theme song to sponge bob.  
I swiped the shades from Alex's desk (Oh! That Alex is such a sexy beast! Grrr!) Placed them on my face and stated to sing.

"OOOOH! Who lives' in a pineapple under the sea! SPONGE BOB SQUA- WHAT THE HELL!"

Before me was a crowd of 100 people, easy, all staring at my brother who was passed out on the ground.

"Sooo…." I mumbled "What happened here?" The crowd mumbled amongst themselves for a bit, and then Joe said, "He got his balls eaten off by a unicorn."

"Oh."

We all stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, when all of a sudden I heard the whistling. An ominous sound with a hint of destruction. It was the most morose tune that my ugly ear had ever heard. All of a sudden the earth split open 839,425,796,235 to the power of itself, times a squirrel, ways and fire started spewing out all over the world. Suddenly the unicorn shouted "save your #$%&^ life!" It jumped into space, now mentally retarded and insane when the whole world blew up, and everyone died. It was so intense that even the author did NOT know this would happen. And now this story is over. Good bye. The end. Go home. Moo. The sequel will be out next summer. Eat a squirrel, turtle, and potato soup over roasted human ribs. Now go $%#^ yourself.

Ha ha ha ha! You really thought I was serious right? Right? RIGHT?

Well I wasn't you dummy. This story will never end. Ever! We'll just keep rambling on about random crap till you go to hell (which will be soon now that you've started reading this).

Anyway, While you were reading that sh*t above Brick managed to follow Princess into a hall where she transformed into a unicorn.

*GASP*

*GASP*

*GASP*

*GASP, GODDAMNIT, GASP*

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE A-A-A UNICORN?"

"No actually, I'm a turtle in a unicorn costume. NO wait; I'm a chipmunk in a turtle costume in a unicorn costume. NO WAIT, I'm an elephant in a chipmunk in a turtle in a unicorn costume. NO NO! Hold on! I'm a crab in an elephant costume in a chipmunk in a turtle in a unicorn costume! NO! OMFG! Wait, I'm the devil in a crab in an elephant costume in a chipmunk in a turtle in a unicorn costume. NO Wait! I'm a watch in a devil in a cr-"

"You're really enjoying this aren't you Princess?"

"No actually I hate it I hate every minute of it. My life is meaningless and pointless. I dream of the grave and wish for my funeral. I hate my life and wish it would end. Every day I sharpen my blade and cut myself. The only thing that I live for is Blaze. But now he no longer loves me." It was probably just the light but I thought I saw a small tear gently stream down that unicorn's cheek. I embraced her, my arms wrapped around her warm fur,

"It's alright; I love with all the passion in my body. You shouldn't let tears stream down your pulchritudinous face. My heart wants to redolently embrace you, you beautiful…. Unicorn."

We sat there in silence, Princess and I. Not saying a single word.

Her warm fluffy head leaned toward me and whispered, "You've fallen into my trap."

"Wait, what?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed jumping up suddenly and causing me to fall off. "YOOOOOOOOU HAVE FALLEN INTO _**MY **_INGINEOUS TRAP! HA! HAHAHAHAHA AND **HA**!"

"NOOOOO!" I wailed "What will you do to me!"

"I will do the most horrible thing in the world to you!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"IT WILL BE ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE! HAHAHA!"

"What is it?"

"SOMETHING HORRIBLE!"

"Um…yeah. I know but what exactly are you going to-"

"SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE YOU"LL WANT TO BARF AT THE MEAR SMELL OF IT!"

"I know that but **WHAT**?"

"IT'LL BE SO-"

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHAT IS IT!"-

"You know, I actually don't know what to do so I'm just going to scream about how horrible 'it' is until you die."

"Oh…. Well that's stupid."

"Yeah I'm actually getting kind of bored of this. You wanna go get a smoothie instead?"

"Sure."

And off they went to get a smoothie.

_Blaze's POV_

_Pain_

_So_

…

_Painful._

_Where am I? _**You, my friend, are dead. **_Seriously? _**Yes of course. Just open your eyes and see. **_Omfg omfg! I can__**not**__ be dead! I have so much to still accomplish in my life! NOO! Where did it all go! How could this be! I- you- Beauty- me- NOOOO! My god! WHY? __**WHY!**__ WHY must this happen to me! _**Just open your eyes. Everything's going be fine. **_…..Okay._

I opened my eyes ever so slowly.

_Um… why does heaven look so much like the school's hallway? _**'Cause you're in hell bitch! HAHAHA! **

I stood and threw my hands into the air "NOO! How could this happen to me?"

**Ha ha! You believed me! I got you sooooooo good! HA! Okay. 1) You're not dead 2) You've been passed out in the hall for 7 hours with your balls missing because Princess turned into a unicorn and nomnomnomed them off. Now enjoy your day!**

Oh.

From the look off the halls it looked like school was closed so I decided to go home. But, there was one problem. I had a hole in my pants and it looked like I had my period. I grabbed my junk just to test if it was intact. It wasn't.

"OH SHIT! I- I- I-I HAVE…NOTHING! *SCREAM*" I ran around the hall for at least 7 minutes before I began to feel sick. I then fell to the floor in pain. The world went blank.

**Now, you're dead. **

_Beauty's POV_

Ok so yesterday sucked.

Potential boyfriend's nug-nugs got eaten off.

It was by a firkin' unicorn!

I broke a nail.

So now I basically feel like shit.

I threw on some random clothes from my closet and walked to school without breakfast. Alone.

Life was bland without _him_. So emotionless and numb. The world seemed to crush me with its firm, worldly grasp. Yeah. People seemed to avoid me in school as a person would avoid poison and the day seemed to pass by motionlessly.

I was so depressed. I couldn't do it anymore. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I neatly slit my wrist.

Yeeeee deadness is fun! :D

_Bricks POV_

The smoothie with Princess was actually pretty awesome… I had strawberry and she had peanut butter but it was still pretty cool.

And then she did the weirdest thing ever. She ate a piece of rainbow from the sky that was full of stars then the butterflies came out of the flowers so we could all play hid and seek and drink soda and eat candy. My life was so full of puppies and kitties and I was so happy that I could barf and I did but it was RAINBOW barf! And I was so happy!

Well, actually no. We went to my house to play Monopoly but when we arrived I saw Beauty dead in the kitchen.

"Oh…my…Freaking'…god… Is that…..Beauty?"Mumbled Princess

"Um…kinda."

"OH SHIT!" she screamed. "RAWR! Nomnomnom!"

"Wait, what?"

And with that Princess started noming on my head. So I nomed on her foot. It was a noming battle to the death.

"NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"She nomed

"Oh yeah? Well, NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"

"**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"**

"**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"**

"**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"**

"**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"**

"_**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"**_

"_**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"**_

"AHHHHH! I CAN"T TAKES IT ANYMORE!" Screamed princess. And with that she disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

So I was left with a strawberry smoothie, a dead body, and some glitter.

_ Meh._ I thought. _Could be worse. _**Sure could. **Replied a mysterious voice. _WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE F*CK IS THIS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I BEAT YER LITTLE ASS UP! _** Chill man. I'm your conscience. The main character in this book always gets me when the other main character dies. **_Oh cool. So Beauty was the main character? _**Actually no, it was your brother. Blaze.**_ Oh. Great now not only is Beauty dead but Blaze is too. Wonderful._Suddenly I felt as if somebody had slapped me._ OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_** That was me. YOU SHOULD BE MORE CARING! YOUR BROTHER JUST DIED AND YOUR WHINNING ABOUT HOW MANY DEAD PEOPLE THERE ARE! YOU MEANY!**_ Oh. Sorry. _**YOU SHOULD BE! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! GOSH! WHY! WHY ME! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU JERK!**_ Okay, okay, I get it I'm a jerk, you could shut up now. _**NO! YOU'RE SO CRUEL! YOU MERCILESS, COLD-BLOODED, SLUG! I'VE NEVER MET ANYBODY AS STUPID AND BRAINLESS! I HOPE YOU DIE! I JUST HOPE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH WHERE BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH!**

I managed to tune out my conscience who was really annoying me. My author should be nicer and not give me such a horrible conscience. **I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! POO HEAD!** Oh shut up, go make me some muffins.

**YAY MUFFINS!**

And then the conscience made some god damn muffins and then they ate the god damn muffins and they had a god damn good time eating the god damn muffins. It was so god damn…

…

…

Delicious 

_Bubbles POV_

YAY! RAINBOWS, UNICORNS, HOTDOGS, SPARKLES, CHEESE PUFFS, GLITTER, HAPPINESS, AND FLUFFY CRAP! Yea I'm bored I'm going into the kitchen.

Holy crap! A dead person! HOLY CRAP! It's my sister.

Oh god what to do….

...

OH! I should throw it away!

And then Bubbles threw the dead body of Beauty in the trash and everyone was happy.

Now go f*ck yourself….

Boomer's POV

I was in my room casually looking at porn when my Bro Butch walked in.

"Hey Boom- HOLY CRAP IS THAT NAKED VENNESA HUDGENS ON YOUR FREAKIN COMPUTER!" Butch screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why, yes, yes it is."

"Oh, that's ok then…."

"So what did you want?" I said turning off my computer and turning toward Butch.

"Um….I just wanted to say it was your day to take out the trash."

"Oh, ok." I said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh! And before I forget! Bubbles dumped Beauty's dead body in the trash can so it may be heavier today."

"Meh, not the first time we've had a dead body in our trash can."

Butch was right the trash was heavier with Beauty in it. She should've gone on a diet before she killed herself.

I threw it by the curb when I suddenly stopped to think…

Was it wrong that my friend threw away her ownsister in the trash can?

Is it wrong that I'm acting like nothing's wrong with her doing so?

Am I really that important in this story?

Is it wrong that this story has absolutely no point?

What's the meaning of life?

Why am I here?

Why do I exist?

Where's my taco?

All of a sudden my head started to hurt.

"Ohhhh…. My head…." I mumbled through gritted teeth "The pain of…..of…..THINKING!"

Suddenly Boomer's head exploded in a horrible bloody manor that is so graphic that it's too awesomely epic for this story.

Butch's POV

I was looking at the porn that was on Boomer's computer when I heard an explosion that sounded oddly like a watermelon hitting the concrete after a drop from the top of a twenty story building. I thought that someone had put a firework inside a tomato again and ignored it.

Hours later, I began to wonder what was taking Boomer so long with that trash. I never got to watch porn on his computer this long before!

"Bubbles! What's up with Boomer? He f*cking Beuty's dead body or something?" I called.

"Naw! His head just exploded from thinking about the meaning of life," Bubbles dismissed, distracted by the television.

"That idiot. He's got to take baby steps with things like that! His brain cell can't handle such a big leap like that!"

"Meh, it's your turn to clean up the mess anyway."

"Fine. Whatever," I growled and left my beautiful porn.

The remains of Boomer were strewn all across the neighborhood. From Mr. Roberson's pourche to that Escaped Convict's house. It looked awfully like that watermelon it had sounded like earlier. For no reason other than the fact that the author got bored, the sky got dark and stormy. A bolt of lightning flashed and reanimated Beauty's corpse!

Now don't get me wrong, Beauty could have won a few Zombeh Beauty Pageants but that doesn't make her any less dead. With a groan from being brought back to life, she got a sudden hunger for brains. My brains to be precise.

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!" Next thing I knew, I had a noming at my head.

Because my brain was slowly but surely being devowered, I saw only one logical thing to do. Run around in circles, screaming my lungs out. In fact, they made a wet, slapping sound as they hit the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*hack cough hack*" The world went black as I died.

Princess's POV

Doo doo do dooo! Oh yeah walkin' to Brick's house oh yeah! HOLY CRAP! TWO DEAD PEOPLE ON HIS LAWN! ABLUGHANASHFAGNU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The only thing to do in this situation was too call Brick and make him clean it up!

"BRICK!" I said crushing down his front door as I walked in "I'M HOME! AND THERE ARE TWO DEAD BODIES ON YOUR LAWN! GO CLEAN THEM UP!"

"Fine!" He mumbled as he staggered outside with the broom and Febreeze bottle.

Bubbles was on the couch hypnotized by the TV. She was whispering something under her breath that sounded like "The snack that smiles back. Goldfish." Her eyes were wide, emotionless, deep portals, of hunger for entertainment from the almighty TV. Her mouth was slightly ajar with a long stream of drool coming out. If she was dead she could be a perfect example of a zombie.

"So….uh…watcha watching?" I stuttered wearily.

She turned to me with those gigantic dull eyes and said, "Everything at Sear's 50% off when you donate to Saint Judy's Children Hospitable today." Then turned back to the TV and continued watching.

Bubbles POV

Body….

…So…

…Numb…

….Can't…

…Feel….

….face….

…heart…

…..slowing…

..down….

….world…

….going…

…black…

Brick's POV

I came back in the house to find Princess in her unicorn form and Bubbles staring at the TV.

"So, Princess, what's up?"

"OH!" she said turning toward me "I wanted to tell you that I can't stay here any more. I must return to the land of my people."

"And where's that?"

"It's right by Madagascar. It's called The Land of the Flying Kittens!"

"um….the Land of the Flying Kittens? Seriously?"

"NO! BRICK YOU CAN'T COME! IT'S NOT ALOWED!" She said dramatically throwing her arm over her face and thrusting her other hoof in my direction.

"But….uh…I never said I wanted to go….." I mumbled confused.

"THE ELDER'S WILL KILL ME IF I BRING A HUMAN!"

"Oh wow, elder kittens? Is that even possible?"

"I WILL BE BANISHED IF NOT KILLED IF I BRING YOU!"

" Well, that's good for you then cuz I don't wanna go."

"FINE!" She declared getting up from the sofa "I WILL BRING YOU BUT WE MUST FIRST DISGUISE YOU AS A UNICORN SO THEY WILL NOT FIND OUT." She quickly drew up a random stick that she found on the ground and jammed it in my ear.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH! THE PAIN!" I screamed falling to the ground clutching my ear.

"NOW WE MUST GO!" and with that we disappeared in a puff of glitter

On the Land of the Flying Kittens

"Sergeant Mittens! We've got an incoming transmission!" Meowed Private Calico

"Who are they and what do they want Private?" replied Sergeant Mittens.

"It's a request for landing from Princess and…Bob, sir!

"Tell them permission granted!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Princess's POV 

We landed in a hi-tech looking room full of stuff you would see out of a really cool sci-fi movie. As soon as we landed Sergeant Mittens looked at me and then at Brick, who I cleverly disguised as a unicorn and renamed "Bob".

"Seriously?" He purred in disgust. "You think I'm not going to realize that's a human?"

"Um…..I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Right Bob?" I lied nervously. _Oh god please not let him know it's a human! Please!_

"Right." Said Brick who was still holding his ear where I jammed a stick to disguise him, which was now pouring blood.

"Oh come on! He just has a stick jammed in his ear! Does anybody else not see that!"

The whole room turned to us and quickly retreated back to their work stations in a chorus of "Yes."

"See?" Purred Sergeant Mittens floating toward us.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US! IT WAS MY FAULT FOR BRINGING HIM HERE!" I cried throwing my hooves over Brick. "BLAME ME!"

"Oh, you could bring him. I just wanted to convince you to take that stick out of his ear cuz it looks like it really hurts him."

"Oh. Ok then."

I pulled out the stick from Brick's ear. Then all hell broke loose.

First a giant portal of doom, filth, destruction, and 60's music expanded from Brick's ear. It then swallowed everything in the entire world except brick. And he was left alone and companionless.

Brick's POV

After the portal from my ear had faded away, I was stuck on a motionless white plane. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, was left. It was me. Just me. Alone.

_Hello? Conscience you there? _

…

I waited what seemed like forever. My conscience wasn't there. The portal was so large that it sucked that in too.

You know, they never explained this in science class, but when your sitting all alone waiting for your undeniable death time goes by super fast and within two seconds 571 years had passed. And I had died of loneliness.

The end.

For real this time.

Seriously…dude, go home

For real this time! Your ugly and I don't wanna talk to you no more!

Oh come ON! You can't be serious! You just spent a whole 20 mins of your life reading a story where the whole point is to kill off all the characters! Gosh! Get a life!

You know what….I'm a go now….

…

….

Bye.


End file.
